New Beginnings
by SpartanofWar
Summary: What if Peter had ended up living with Tony Stark instead of his Aunt and Uncle due to unforeseen circumstances?What if he got his powers earlier?How would this affect both heroes? Not Beta'd written with my sis StraylightRevelation
1. First Years: Meeting

Tony sighed as his long black limo pulled up to the outside of the large building. The banner stretched across the front in big bold blinding letters read 'OsCorp'. It wasn't everyday a big time rival invited him for a tour, so naturally Tony assumed that Norman was up to something and that he had better nip it in the bud before it sprouted into a wild fire that could potential hurt Tony's own company. The keyword there being 'potential'. Tony's own ego refused to believe that anyone or anything could bring him down. He was the king of industry. It was his bright invitation, his charming attitude, and well in his mind his naturally good looks that kept the company afloat and booming. "Okay, Happy, this won't take to long." He reached in his pocket handing the driver a wad of bills. "Go down to Burger King and get us a couple burgers. Oh ..and shakes. Chocolate. You know I hate vanilla. Yuck."

Happy simply smiled taking the money as he nodded to every request that Mr. Stark made to him. Truly this job was a lot easier on someday such as these when all he had to do was play food delivery boy. Mr. Stark really loved his fast food. Everything from Burger King to Pizza Hut, and it was Happy's job to make sure Tony was happy. "Yes, Mr. Stark. I'll shall get on as soon as you exit."

There was a slight pout and expression of worry on his face as he reached for the door handle. "If I'm late to this one she'll be mad right?"

"Sir, if you're late to this one. Ms. Potts is going to throw a fit."

There was a slight grumble as the door opened and Mr. Stark stepped out. It seemed that there was only a select few who could control Tony Stark and his sometimes childish ways, and right there on holding the number one spot was none other than Pepper Potts his faithful assistant and mostly more if either of them would get over their stubbornness an admit it. Happy smirked as the door shut signaling that Mr. Stark had actually gotten out this time. Happy waited for a few minutes before he pulled forward and out of the drive way to go fulfill Tony's food order smirking all the way.

Benjamin Parker sighed as he looked up from his research papers only to find his five year old nephew had disappeared once again. Mr. Osborne had already shown his serve dislike for having a child in the work place already, and Ben knew that if Norman found the boy first he was going to be fired. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was to old for this. He ran his fingers through his ever growing grey hair as he stood heading towards his office door. It seemed that the young Peter had added a few there himself today.

Meanwhile, Peter was literally having a blast watching the animals in the lab. Sure he wasn't supposed to be in here, but he didn't exactly like sitting in his uncle's office all day. He had wanted to say home with Aunt May and make cookies like last time, but she had been sick again this morning. A small frown crossed across his face looking out of place on the normally happy child. All of sudden the door to the lab opened as two white coated men entered shocking Peter out of his daze. He quickly crawled under one of the tables bringing his knees up to his chin as he tried to remain quiet. The two men didn't seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary as they talked about something that Peter really didn't understand.

"I told you one is missing, Bill. Look count there is only ten there were supposed to be eleven. We have to shut this whole floor down!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! We have been working on this project for years and the moment we actually get a break through you want to me to shut it down?!"

"This is dangerous! Someone could die! You have to do it!"

"I don't have to do anything. This isn't my problem this is yours. I suggest you fix it." The one Peter guessed was Bill stormed out of the room letting the door slam behind him. Peter didn't even notice as a small black 'dot' crept up his arm stopping once it reached the exposed flesh that covered his hand. Peter quickly held his breath as he watched the man's feet stop in front of his hiding place. Surely he had been quiet enough? Did this man have super hearing or something? Suddenly a hand reached gripping the back of Peter's shirt roughly hauling him from his hiding place. The jerked movement alerted the small creature on his hand enough to sink his fangs into Peter's hand drawing two identical drops of blood before dropping back to the floor in all the commotion.

"You're in a lot of trouble little boy.." said the man as he lead him out of the lab back towards the main part of the building. Tears were freely falling down from Peter's face; not because he knew in fact the man was right. His uncle had warned him not to run off, but he was crying from the burning pain spreading through his entire body. He was hot and cold at the same time as his vision began to blacken out his normal skin color giving way to a pasty pale white.

Peter's eyes widened as he jerked his hand away from the lab coat man running to the nearest trash can letting go of what small breakfast he was able to eat before leaving home. There was a small sigh of relief as he felt a gentle patting on his back. His Uncle must have found him. Now he could go home and cuddle into his makeshift fort in the living room. "Uncle Ben I…" He paused in shocked and horror as Norman Osborne stared down at him. Normally this man hated him, yelled at him, and just was plain scary. It confused him why he was being nice to him now. That is when he seen the other man dressed in the business suit. That must be the reason why. Norman was using him to cut a deal. For a five year old he was very bright. "I want my uncle…" he said lowly as tears began to fall once more.

One of Norman's heart winning smiles formed as he gently picked up Peter as he would do his own child. Although in fact he didn't even want anything to really do with Harry. "Don't worry. I'll find your uncle, Jack.." Peter sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve earning a somewhat hidden disgust from Norman. "I'm Peter.." He still hurt and wanted to be anywhere; anyone but one of Norman's little shows. He wanted his uncle or his aunt.

Tony knew full well what Norman was playing at, showing 'compassion' towards this lost boy and to be honest it disgusted him slightly. He hid it well though as he stepped forward, looking down at the boy who had identified himself as Peter and giving a small smile. "Your a busy man Norman. We all know that. I can help the kind find his uncle if you have other things to attend to."

Norman blinked slightly before handing the boy over. The boy was shaking a clear sign that his temperature was up. "If you want to get your suit dirty be my guest. Listen you drop off the crumb snatcher..uh kid anywhere you want. I'll be in my office ready to discuss the rest of our deal, Mr. Stark." He started to walk away pausing for a moment. "And when you do find the boy's uncle. Tell him he is fired." Suddenly Peter went limp in Tony's arms his eyes rolling to the back of his head as conscious left him.

Tony couldn't help but sneer slightly at Norman's back as the man walked away. "Fire your own people Norman. I'm not your messenger boy." He said in a quiet voice. He looked down at the boy who had suddenly gone limp. "Poor kid..." He picked him up, feeling the fever coursing through the child's small frame. "Lets find your uncle...you need a doctor." He paused as he looked down at the boys hand, seeing the puncture wound. "Or maybe a venom specialist...what did you get into..." He started walking.

Meanwhile Ben was just about in tears. How could he lose him? The one thing his brother had trusted him with before his tragic passing and now he had lost him all because he didn't pay enough attention to what was really important. No it wasn't his project that could save or kill hundreds of forests worldwide; it was the brown haired boy that had been named after him. "Peter?!" He called out franticly as he checked office to office room to room. At this point the didn't care at all what Norman said. He could go screw himself for all the gentle Parker could care.

Tony wandered the hallways of Oscorp looking room to room for he didn't know how long. He was starting to think he should find the boy help and then find his guardian when he heard a frantic voice coming from the floor above him. He walked to the midst of a lobby, still carrying Peter, he looked up to see an older white haired man frantically opening and closing doors. He smirked slightly. The man obviously cared a great deal for the boy. He spoke up so he could be heard from where he stood. "You must be Ben."

Ben paused in his step for a moment as he spotted Tony, Peter held in his arms. He quickly ran forward taking Peter from Tony's arm squeezing him tightly to his chest. That is when he noticed something was wrong. Peter wasn't breathing right. Surely his asthma hadn't kicked in ..no this didn't sound right. "Peter?" He questioned as he gave his only nephew a gently shake making Peter cling tightly to him. He looked up to his literal savior with concern. "What happened? I ..I have to call 911."

Tony decided at that moment that it was his job to see this through now that he had found the boys rightful guardian. He pulled his cell phone out of a pocket and offered it to the man. "He has some sort of bite mark on his hand...other than that I cant tell you much...he passed out shortly after Norman and I found him."

Ben took it dialing the number greedily like a hungry dog. "Hello, Yes my nephew needs help. I'm at OsCorp. ..I'll met you out front." He hung up the phone still clinging to Peter as if when he let go the boy would disappear to nothing. "Thanks.." He said shakily running his hands over Peter's hair. "I don't know how I can repay you." The siren sounded at the door making Ben forget all about this suited man as he turned running towards the door. If Peter was ok, he would come back tonight to finish the work he had missed for the day. The main word there being 'if'.


	2. First Years: A new future

After hours of waiting outside the large metal swinging doors which lead to the ER of the local hospital, Ben finally stood. It seemed like forever since he had stood and the aching in his old joints proved that fact. But it was all worth it. Peter was okay. Well not okay. The five year old had been pumped full of every anti-venom the hospital had after it was discovered that the cause for his predicament was caused by an exotic spider bite. Secretly Ben had begun to wonder just what was going on in that company. Poison exotic spiders? He didn't really think that OsCorp was even insuranced or had the right handlers for animals sure as those. The nurse came out to him patting his shoulder gently. "He will be fine after some rest. We are going to keep him over night just to be sure. Go home and try to get some sleep."

Ben smiled nodding knowing that he wasn't going to do that at all. He still had tons of paper work to finish and he was going to try to sneak into the labs to get a better idea of just what had happened to his nephew. If there were going to be side-effects he wanted to know about them. Of course..he didn't have the exact side-effects in mind. He could have never imagined that in his right mind. Now..he just had to get back to Oscorp.

Norman Osborne was just your average powerful man. Drunk off his own power and greed, but yet still yearning for more. To men like Norman...there was no such thing as enough unless he had it all. When he was 'king' of it all only then it would be enough to feed his greed.

"Is it ready?" he asked the scientist as he worked non-stop with the machine his nervousness given away by his constant twitching.

"Yes, Sir. Just a few more adjustments and it should be ready in a few minutes."

"I don't have a few minutes!" yelled Norman threateningly. "I want it done. NOW!"

Suddenly the power blinked on and off as the machine whirled to life. The scientist barely had enough time to scrabble out of the pathway before Norman took this 'throne' chuckling all the way. "Gentleman, I give you a new tomorrow!"

Electricity spread throughout the room hitting random surfaces as the machine did its job sucking the life-force from the air its self and giving it to Norman as untested drugs races through his system changing him forever into a monster that would put fear in the citizen's of New York for years to come. An almost unseen shadow raced past the door alerting Norman with his new found strength and awareness to its presence. "Seems we have company.." He stood up jerking the restraints that once held him down up with him shredding them with his raw power. "I'll take care of that…" Poor Benjamin Parker never knew what hit him until it was all over.

* * *

Tony ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed heavily. Why he was coming back to Oscorp for the second time in one day he had no idea but he still had more business to take care of unfortunately. He rounded the corner and stopped dead as he saw the ambulance sitting outside the front entrance. "What..." He made his way quickly over, trying to get one of the medics attention. "What's happened?"

The medic paused as stepped aside allowing another medic to push the body bag into the back. "Oh..just some lab accident. You don't want to go in there its pretty bad. There was an explosion of some kind." He medic looked behind him to make sure the others were out of hearing range. "This guy is basically in pieces. I have been at this job going on a near ten years and this was just the worst I have ever seen it."

Tony balked slightly at this. "Pieces..." He felt his stomach drop a few inches. "Who was killed. Do you have a name?"

The medic blinked before talking a chart from the body. "Some Parker guy. You know him? Mr. Osborne said that he came working late and just got caught up by accident. Poor guy. It was over for him before it began." He took his hat off rubbing his hair. "From what I hear...Guy had just gotten his brother's kid after an accident and his wife is basically living in the nursing home now days."

The man felt his blood run cold for a few moments as he thought back to only a few hours ago when he'd met the man that had been so desperately searching for his nephew. A man had been told to fire. If he'd done that his life would have been spared. Tony wasn't sure why this bothered him so much. After all he did create things that killed people every day. He had to get to the bottom of this. He headed towards the building entrance.

Norman stood talking to a few offices faking sadness as he answered their questions. This was always the messiest part. The cover up. Of course this time the man's own research had made the perfect alibi. Those chemicals he had been so found of they worked perfectly when mixed the wrong way. Norman nodded as the cop closed his notebook walking down the steps before hopping onto his motorcycle to call in his report. Norman was quite happy with himself. He had just gotten away with his first murder.

Tony stood there in the background as the cops came and then went. He had to almost physically stop himself from walking up and punching Norman in the back of the head. He knew when someone was lying and he was lying like his life depended on it. When the last officer left he spoke up. "All right. Now how bout you tell us what really happened."

Norman snapped his head around. "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Stark. Mr. Parker had been working with dangerous chemicals ..without my knowledge of course ..to help his sick wife. It's such a shame an pity it turned out this way. Such a noble cause." He clapped his hands together. "So are you here to discuss our arrangements?"

Tony gave him a hard look. "Do I want to make any kind of 'arrangement' with a man that can brush the death of an employee off that easily?" He looked at the other man for a moment. "There's something...different. About you..."

Norman raised an brow a little throw back by Tony's bluntness and shocking revaluation. "I don't know what your talking about, Mr. Stark. But.." He switched his tones to one of fake hurt and anger. "if this is how you treat your business partners. Then OsCorp wants nothing do with you." He turned grabbing the handle to the building. "I bid you good-day, Stark. Have a safe trip."

Tony shook his head as he watched Norman walk away. The man was a down right fool as far as he was concerned but there where bigger things on his mind right now. He found himself wondering the fate of Ben Parkers family now that he was gone.

* * *

After pulling a few strings and making a couple of phone calls Tony finally found himself walking into the hospital Ben had taken Peter to when he had left OsCorp that fateful day. He sighed a bit heavily as he approached the front desk, attracting a few curious stares but ignoring them he stopped in front of the woman behind the counter. "Scuse me miss but...I'm looking for Peter Parker?"

The dark haired nurse looked up from her computer screen his eyes widening in shock. "Tony Stark?!" She quickly scrambled to work to find the information before pausing a look of regret on her face. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. Family only is allowed."

Tony sighed and was about to walk away but then turned back around, leaning over the desk slightly," Are you positive you couldn't make an exception." He gave the receptionist his winnings smile and a slight wink. "It would mean a lot."

The nurse almost fainted as blood rushed from her face. "Room 203. Nurse Joy in with him right now." She closed her eyes slightly. She hadn't met to do that, but this was Tony Stark. Her boss would understand she hoped. "Just …say you're a relative."

Tony smirked. "Thanks sweet heart." He turned on his heal and headed for the room, down right proud of what he had just accomplished. He stopped outside of the door and took a breath. He had never been a huge fan of stuff like this...hospitals didn't sit well with him. He opened the door and stepped in.

The nurse gently rubbed the waking child's hair from his face. It had been a very close call last night. Twice they had almost lost him. With as much venom that had been running through his system it was amazing that he hadn't actually past. He would be with his family then. The nurse wiped a tear from her eye before it fell. Her friends had told her time and again that she was to tender hearted and at the moment she was proving them right. Green eyes fluttered opened slowly as a yawn escaped Peter. It was down right adorable, but she couldn't take him. Her husband sadly hated children. "Hey little guy, how are you feeling?"

"I.." Peter looked around unsure of where he was at first. "Where is Uncle Ben?"

Nurse Joy was about to answer when the door opened up as a medium sized man walked in. She stood up to greet him. "Hello? Can I help you?"

Tony smiled gently and offered a hand to the nurse. "Tony Stark. I'm a relative of Peter's. I just wanted to make sure he was doing okay."

The nurse seemed shocked. After all the police has just been here last night telling her that the boy was to stay in the hospital's care until a social worker could come by. "A relative?" She turned looking to Peter. "You know this man sweetie. "He briefly nodded remembering the events of yesterday. A relieve smile crossed her face. "Thank God."

He pulled the nurse to the side to for a moment, not wanting to Peter to hear in case he had yet to know the fate of his uncle. "I was at Oscorp last night. Tell me. Does he know what happened to his uncle yet?"

"Look…" she said rather guilty. "I couldn't do it to a kid. The other's agreed. We just told him that his Uncle had a long trip and that he wouldn't be staying with him. It was wrong, but last night twice we almost lost him. Heart just stopped. I didn't want to risk it."

Tony felt his heart sink to the vicinity of his shoes. "What about his aunt? Why are you keeping him here for social workers? That doesn't make a great deal of sense to me in all honesty."

"Mr.Stark…Mrs. Parker has a severe illness which includes memory loss and strange behaviors which could lead the boy to harm. It…She is a good woman, but its just to dangerous. Social isn't going to take the chance without Mr.Parker around."

Tony thought for a long moment, unsure why he was suddenly so attached to the fate of this boy he had only met by a freak chance only the day before. "What if...I where to take him..." It was a bit of a leap on Tony's part, he was aware of that. But he felt that it was the right decision.

"Isn't that what you came for? I thought you were a relative?" She eyed him cautiously for a moment. "Mr.Stark I know you're not, but for his sake I'm going to fill out everything and get the papers to you. If you are serious…he is yours, but" Suddenly she seemed to be twice the size she was before as she loomed. "You better take very good care of him. I don't want to see his face in scandals like all those spoiled brats on TV."

Tony was slightly intimidated for a moment but then brushed it off with a smirk. "I'm the spoiled brat in the family. Don't worry he'll be in good hands I promise."

She nodded. "He is yours then; I'll get everything in order. Fake what I have to…congratulations . It's a boy."


	3. First Years: Reactions

Pepper Potts shared in shock as Tony stood in front of her a sleeping boy held tightly in his arms. When he had called saying he had a surprise this was the last thing she expected. For her the image just seemed out of place. Where in the world did he get a kid? No a better question would be 'Who gave it to him?' Tony could barely take care of himself much less another life; after all that was her job. To fulfill every need Mr. Stark had and right now that was clearly sleep. The dark rings under his eyes made him look older than what he was as he stifled back a yawn.

"I know what your thinking, Pepper, and before you get mad and yell just think about it. You always said I should be more responsible…" Pepper cut him off quickly as she ran her hands through her red hair in frustration.

"When I said that I didn't mean for you to run out and get a kid. You can barely dress yourself for Pete's sake." Unknowingly she had man a joking pun making Tony bit his bottom lip as he fought back a smile. "Oh this isn't funny, Tony!"

"But you don't get it. You said 'for Pete's sake'. That is his name, Pepper. Peter Benjamin Parker. So technically, You're right. This is for Pete's sake. Just look how cute he is.." He pulled the boy away from his chest offering him to Pepper. If she held him it would be all over and he knew it. She always did have soft spot for kids, puppies, and all sorts of cuddly things.

She took a step back causing a small frown appear on Tony's face. "This isn't some project that you can lose interest in, Tony. This is a life time commitment. This is someone else's future, and I'm not sure you can do this…" She trailed off seeing the building disappointment on his features.

"You're right, Pepper. I can't do it…alone, but " He quirked a halfway smile giving the most adorable face he could muster. "I won't be alone. I'll have you…"

Pepper sighed reaching for Peter gently placing him in her arms. In reflex he wrapped his arms around her neck hold on for dear life as he slept no doubt dreaming of whatever it was five year olds dream of. That was all it took. "Fine, but…I'm getting a raise for this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good luck getting Rhodey and Obadiah to agree to this. That is going to be a challenge in itself."

"Well, Pepper, you know me. I could never turn down a challenge."

"No, Tony." stated Rhodes as he watched Peter roam around Tony's office exploring. "You're not keeping the kid." His face held a firm 'no your not going to do this' look that Tony knew all to well. He couldn't get mad at the man after all he was only looking out for him.

"Why does everyone keeping thinking that I'm asking permission? Cause that is not what I'm doing. I'm just..Peter don't touch that." The boy instantly took his hand away from the computer keyboard a reddish tent forming around his cheeks in embarrassment. "That's a good boy..Now then.." He noticed Rhodes staring at him intensely. "What?" He said putting his arms up.

" 'That's a good boy?' Tony, It's a kid not a dog."

"I know that I was just offering praise. You know good job..keep up the good work. Etc…Come on Rhodes. I need you to be with me on this one too. Pepper is…"

The door to the office opened slowly Obadiah's bald head coming into view as he stepped inside. "Tony, you called? What is this all about I was in a very important meeting with.."

Rhodes interrupted him stating the just facts as he always did. "He adopted a kid."

"WHAT?" yelled Stane in a big booming voice startling Peter just enough so he bumped into a priceless statute that Tony had brought back to Stane as a gift. It shattered silencing the room for a split second as Peter began to panic. "Look What he did! Tony, you can't keep the kid. I.." He took a deep breath trying to cover up his outburst. "Give him to me and I'll find him a nice home and you can visit."

Tony shook his head. "You scared him…" He walked over to Peter picking him up as he was instantly clung to little 'I'm sorry' coming from him every few seconds. "It's okay, Pete. No worries. I can buy a new one."

As Rhodes watched them something stirred inside him. This was the first time he had actually seen Tony happy without the help of alcohol or a pretty girl. The kid wasn't so bad really; just like to explore and so what he got into a few things. He could be broken of that pretty easily Rhodes guessed anyway. "You're really serious about this, Tony?"

"I have never been more serious in my life, Rhodey. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Stane was starting to get worked into a huff now. This couldn't happen he wouldn't allow it. "Tony if you think I can stand by and let you take the life of another in your hands your wrong. Pepper basically changes your diaper for you..this isn't .." Rhodes shook his head up a hand in front of Obadiah face to silence him.

"So what is my new nephew's name?" Tony suddenly grinned widely before wincing at the sound of the slamming door as Stane marched away.

"Well that went well…"

"Tony, with you…. when doesn't it."

For the first time in forever Peter spoke. "So does this mean I get to stay?"

Rhodey walked forward ruffling his messy brown hair. "Of course. Can get rid of family after all.."

Peter grinned widely as he jumped from Tony's arms into Rhodey's in an almost glomp.

"See, Rhodey, I think you're his favorite uncle already.." chuckled Tony as he watched his 'family.'


End file.
